Kingdom Hearts 3: The Vampire Princess
by Sakkee Vanrera
Summary: Came up with a better idea: There's going to be another battle, only it's not just between light and dark but Vampires as well. Sora, Kairi and Riku must keep a childhood friend safe. SoraxKairi RikuxO.C. Current World: Radiant Garden
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_A portal of darkness appears on a small island and a hooded-figure, with a bundle in his arms, steps out of the portal. It closes behind him. Soon, there was a flash of light and another hooded-figure appeared beside the other. This one was small and had big round ears._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the small figure._

_"Yes, if it'll keep her safe, I must." said his friend. He looked at the small bundle in his arms. He removed a part of it revealing a sleeping baby girl. "I will miss her deeply."_

_"Come, we don't have time." said the small figure as he lead the way._

_The two hooded-figures walked towards a pier and climbed into a small boat. They rowed to the other side of the ocean toward a small town. They climbed out of the boat and walked quickley and silently into the sleeping town to a house that was bigger than the others. There was a sign by the door that read: 'The Mayor'. The small figure knocked on the door and waited. _

_"Be safe, my little Princess." said the figure to the baby in his arms. He laid the baby on the doorstep. He placed an envolope next to her. Inside, was a letter explaining everything. A light soon turned on inside._

_"We must go now." said the small figure. His friend nodded and followed him back to the island where they first arrived._

_The porch light turned on and the door opened. Two people stood at the door way and looked around. And soon heard a small cry. They looked down and saw the baby with the letter laying next to her._

_"A baby?" asked the woman. She bent down and picked up the baby. Her husband picked up the letter and opened it.  
"It's a letter..." said the man. He read it and his eyes widened._

_"What's it say?"_

_"She's a Princess." _

_"What's going on?" asked a small sleepy voice. A little girl with red hair stood behind them._

_"Kairi, what are you doing up?" asked the man._

_"I wanted a glass of water daddy." said Kairi, then she saw the baby in her mother's arms. "Who's that?"_

_"Another little girl for us to take in." said her mother._

_"I get a sister?" asked Kairi happily._

_"If you wish it." said her father._

_"I do." Her parents smiled at her. _

_The family went inside and closed the door. Soon the lights inside was out and all was quiet again. On the island the small figure and his friend watched the baby be taken in by the family._

_"They'll keep her safe." said the small figure. "Don't worry Aiden." The small figure looked up at his friend, who removed his hood._

_He had long black hair pulled into a pony-tail and blood-red eyes. His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his friend, who also removed his hood. _

_"I know Mickey." said Aiden. "I will trust that you will watch over her when the time comes, my dear friend."_

_"I will. I promise." said Mickey. He then bowed and vanished in a flash of light, back to his home world._

_"Goodbye, my daughter. Stay safe." _

_Soon a portal of darkness appeared and he stepped inside. He took one more glimpse of his daughter's new home. Then he walked and the portal closed behind him._

_**I decided to change the story of the Vampire Princess around. This idea came to my head and it sounded better than the last one. The same goes for this one, I won't start chapter 1 until KH3 is finished. I hope you enjoyed, review but no flaming. Thanks for reading. Teehee.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sakkee: Finally, I can start working on this story!**_

_**Riku: Yeah, now what do you have planned for me in this story.**_

_**Sora: You know she won't tell you. Especially after we abandoned and left her to the angry mob of readers**_

_**Sakkee: *has some cuts and bruises* **_

_**Riku: …yeah, I still wanna know. Better not have anything bad plan**_

_**Sakkee: If you mean kill you right now. Then yes! However, if you mean in the story, than no. even though I should after you two LEFT ME TO DIE!**_

_**Sora: How many times do we have to say sorry? And what about Crescent? He ran off too.**_

_**Sakkee: I'll deal with that crazy-ass ninja later.**_

_**Riku: can we just start the chapter?**_

_**Sakkee: *turns to the readers* Read, review, don't flame.**_

_**Sora: Sakkee doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters**_

_**Riku: except the Vampire Princess**_

**Chapter 1: **

It was the last day of school for Sora, Kairi and Riku. They were in their last class of the day. (Sora and Kairi are in a grade lower than Riku) Sora, as always, had fallen asleep. Kairi shook her head as the teacher noticed this and walked over this his desk.

"Sora, wake up!" the teacher, Ms. Himiko. She banged his desk with a ruler.

"Whoa!" Sora sat up quickly, almost falling out of his seat. This made the class laugh. Kairi only smiled.

'Lazy bum.' thought Kairi.

"Sora, sleeping in my class as usual. 'Sighs' If it wasn't the last day of school, I'd give a dentention"

"Hehe, sorry Ms. Himiko." said Sora as he scratched the back of his head and smiled his trademark smile.

Ms. Himiko sighs again and walks back to the front of the class. She looks at the clock. The day was almost over.

"Ok class, I'm letting you guys out early. Remember to do your reading list and write an essay on what you lked, disliked and why." she smiles at her class. "Other than that, have a great summer."

The class cheered as they gathered their things and left. Sora was still getting his books when he heard a giggle. He looked up and saw Kairi standing beside him. He smiled at her.

"Sora, you really are a lazy bum." said Kairi. "How can you sleep in class? And on the last day of school at that?"

"Heh, I guess I was tired." said Sora.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand (A/N: yes, I have them dating already) and walked outside. They saw Riku leaning against a tree, loosening his tie. A girl with long, jet black hair standing beside him.

"Hey Riku." said Sora as he and Kairi approached them.

"Took you long enough." said Riku coolly.

"What're you talking about? The bell just rang and the teacher let us out early."

"Our teachers let us out early too." said the girl as she turned to face them.

She was young, around Kairi's age. Her face was similar to Kairi but also different A/N: forgive me, I kinda suck at descriptions) . Her eyes were a very rare set. Her left eye was red while the right eye was black. Her body was thin and her skin was a bit paler than Kairi's. her lips were small and perfect. Her black hair reached her elbows. She wore the school uniform only her tie was removed and the top few buttons off her shirt were opened. She smiled, revealing she had fangs.

"Hey Aina, any problems today?" Kairi asked her adopted sister.

"Well, Kinda…." said Aina. Her smile fading slightly.

"Someone walked by before you two came." said Riku.

"Did they say anything?" asked Sora.

"I didn't hear him. Aina did, but she won't tell me."

"Aina, what did he say to you?" asked Kairi with concern in her voice.

"He….he said that…..I should just…..die…" said Aina as tears fell from her eyes.

"Ok, that's it. I'm telling dad. You shouldn't have to go through with this." Kairi said angrily and turned to Riku. "Who was it?"

"Vergil."

"Dante's brother?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Come n Aina, let's go home and talk to dad. We'll meet you two on the island." said Kairi.

"Ok. See you later." said Sora as he gave Kairi a kiss.

"Don't worry about Vergil, ok." said Riku as Aina gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"yeah, ok." said Aina.

Kairi and Aina walked towards their house and Sora and Riku headed home. They reached the corner where they separate ways.

"You wanna kill him, don't you?" asked Sora as he looked at Riku..

"You have no idea Sora. I'm sick of everyone treating her the way they do." said Riku angrily. His hands were balled into fists. "Ever since they found out her secret two years ago, they called her a freak and picked on her. Today was the worst. She should die? I swear if anyone touches Aina, I'll kill them."

"Don't worry Riku. No one will touch her. Not with you, me and Kairi around. And don't forget Tidus, Selphie and Wakka." Sora gave Riku a smile then started walking home. "You should talk to your dad. he Is a cop afterall. "

"I won't have to. The Mayor probably already talked to him. See you later." Riku walked home, thinking about Aina and everyone who picked on his girlfriend of almost a year.

**Sorry for the way I ended it. I ran out of ideas for this chapter and decided to end it like this. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Review and please don't flame. Until next time.**

_**Riku: *read the lst line.* …you gave me a girlfriend?**_

_**Sakkee: hey, you figured it out!**_

_**Sora: *is laughing in the background***_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sakkee: Hey everyone! I'm here with chapter 2!**_

_**Sora: Sakkee doesn't own anyone or anything in this story**_

_**Riku: except the Vampire Princess**_

_**Sakkee: and Riku's girlfriend teehee.**_

_**Riku: yep.…**_

_**Sora: about time Riku.**_

_**Riku: shut up Sora!**_

_**Sakkee: anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

Riku was sitting on the paupo tree when Sora arrived. Sora jumped over the tree and put his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"Nothing's changed huh?" Riku asked, leaning up against a tree.

"Nope, and nothing will." Sora paused and thought for a moment. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The Door to Light?"

Riku smirked and pointed to Sora's heart. "This."

Before Sora could reply he heard someone cry out. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi was running their way, out of breath, and holding a bottle. Inside it was a note containing the King's seal.

"From the King?" said Sora as he pulled out the letter. Riku and Kairi looked over his shoulder as he opened the letter.

_Dear Sora, Kairi and Riku,_

_I need you three to meet me at Radiant Garden. There's trouble and it's not just Maleficent this time. There's a new enemy. Also, I want you to bring Aina with you. I'll explain more once you get here. Donald and Goofy should be there soon. See you soon._

_Mickey _

"Bring Aina?" asked Kairi as she looked at Sora and Riku. "How does he even know about her?"

"I don't know but this is Mickey we're talking about. I don't think anything gets passed him." said Riku. "Speaking of Aina, where is she?"

"Oh, she's talking to our father. Let's just say that he is very worried and angry."

"How is she doing?" asked Sora.

"How do you think she's feeling?" Before Kairi could say anymore, there was a distant scream. "What was that?"

"That sounded like it came from the town!" said Riku as he ran ahead. Sora and Kairi soon followed.

Kairi climbed into her boat while Sora and Riku just swam, not wanting to waste time. Once they reached town they summoned their keyblades. Heartless have arrived in their world. Only these heartless were different. They looked like the shadow one only the had red eyes instead of yelling and fangs. Sora summoned Oblivion, Riku Way To Dawn and Kairi Destiny Embrace. They fought the heartless until they were gone.

"Did we seal the keyhole?" Riku asked Sora.

"Right after we got home. I went to the secret cave and sealed it." said Sora.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku!" shouted a voice. It was Selphie with Tidus and Wakka. "It's Aina. Some guys wearing hoods arrived with these shadow things. They said they come to take her away."

"What!" shouted Riku. He then ran to find Aina, getting rid of heartless along the way.

"Sora, a duck and a dog are here too. They said they need your help." said Tidus.

"Donald and Goofy. Ok guys, thanks. You three get to safety!" said Sora as he and Kairi followed after Riku.

Riku found Aina along with Donald and Goofy who were standing in front of her facing four hooded figures, who had heartless behind them.

"Just gives us the girl you damn duck!" said one of the figures. She had a woman's figure.

"Wak! No! you'll have to get through me!" shouted Donald as he held his Save the Queen staff tightly in his…..wing.

"And me too!" said Goofy as he held his Save The King shield in front of him.

"They really are…" said another female figure.

"Annoying." finished the third figure. This one was male.

"Aina!" Riku ran in front of her, Way To Dawn in his hand as he looked at the four. "What do you want?" Sora and Kairi stood beside him, keyblades ready.

"All we want is the girl." said the other male figure who seemed to be the leader. He stepped forward. "Just give her to us, and your town and family will be spared."

"I told you, I'm not going with you!" shouted Aina. Her red eye started to glow as one of her hands began to seep darkness.

"It would seem…" said the second female.

"Her powers have awakened." finished the second male.

" So it would seem." said the leader. "We'll leave."

"Master will be furious if we-" started the first female but the leader ignored her.

"But the heartless will remain. Until we meet again." the leader vanished followed by the other three.

"Master?" asked Goofy as he and Donald looked at each other.

"Let's worry about that later!" said Sora.

"We have heartless to get rid of!" said Kairi.

"Aina you st-" started Riku as he turned to look at Aina. He sensed she seemed different. "Aina?"

Aina had darkness seeping from her as her red eye glowed. Then she suddenly threw her hands forward and shot a ball of darkness at some of the new-looking heartless, making them vanish and hearts float up to the sky. She shot more balls of darkness at some more until she fell to her knees exhausted. Sora and Kairi had watched, shocked at Aina's new found powers. Riku knelt to her side.

"Aina, what w-" started Riku but Aina cuts him off.

"I don't know…" Aina looks at him tiredly then passes out. Riku catches her and holds her close. He looked around and saw there were still a few heartless.

"Riku, stay with her, we'll handle the rest of the heartless." said Sora. Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"ok, you got it." said Riku as he held Aina in his arms protectively.

" Let's go guys!" Sora ran towards the heartless and Kairi, Donald and Goofy followed.

They fought the heartless but realized that these heartless were not disappearing. Instead they stood back up.

"Well, this is a problem." said Goofy as he looked at the others.

"You think we don't realize that you big palooka!" shouted Donald.

"They're vampire heartless!" shouted Kairi when she got another look at them. "Sora, do you remember how to kill a vampire?"

"With silver?" asked Sora.

"uh, I thought that was in the werewolf department." said Goofy.

"Oh, right, I was never good at mythology."

"That's because you always slept." said Kairi. "You kill a vampire by a stake to the heart or you cut off the head."

"or fire." said Donald after he used firagra on a heartless and it's heart floated towards the sky. "now let's get rid of them!"

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy went back to fighting the heartless. Sora and Kairi swiped at their heads. Donald used firagra and Goofy threw his shield. Soon, all the heartless were defeated. Sora did a quick look around to make sure there were none left. They then dismissed their weapons and walked back to Riku and the still passed out Aina. That was when they realized they were surrounded by the people of the town. Their parents walked towards them, each with a small scroll in their hand. The Mayor stepped forward.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, we got a letter from a King. A King you three know."

"King Mickey?" asked Kairi. Her father nodded.

"He told us everything. And what happened in the past two years and why you three weren't home."

**So, what did you think. Oh boy, their parents know what happened? What's going to happen now? Find out next time in Chapter 3.**

_**Sakkee: another great chapter!**_

_**Riku: ….**_

_**Sora: I think he's still taking in the whole 'he has a girlfriend' think.**_

_**Sakkee: oh he'll get over it. **_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sakkee: hello my readers. I'm sorry for taking long to update. I hit a block. It's the same for Anime Idol._

_Sora: you were also dealing with Crescent._

_Riku: who was chopped to pieces, put into a box and shipped back to TL._

_Sakkee: yep, won't being seeing him unless it's during Anime Idol._

_Sora: why aren't we helping you host it instead of Crescent?_

_Sakkee: because I need you guys here._

_Riku: the story?_

_Sakkee: oh right, anyway, here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 3:**

Sora and company were on the gummi-ship heading towards Radiant Garden., where they were meeting Leon and the rest of the Restoration Committee. Sora, Kairi and Riku were still surprised by their parents reaction.

_**Two hours earlier:**_

_"Sora, Kairi, Riku, we got a letter from a King. A King you three know." Said the Mayor._

_"King Mickey?" asked Kairi. Her father nodded._

_"He told us everything. And what happened in the past two years and why you three weren't home."_

"_Everything?" asked Sora._

"_Yes Sora." said his mother as she stepped forward. "Everything. The heartless, the witch, the other worlds. And the Keyblade."_

"_He even told about the Seven Princesses of Hearts and you being one of them." said the Mayor's wife. She looked at Kairi._

"_I still don't remember everything before I came here." said Kairi._

"_He told you everything right?" asked Riku. He still held the passed out Aina in his arms._

"_Yes Riku." said his father._

"_Even what I did?" Riku's parents looked at each other then looked at Riku and nodded. "I'm not proud of it."_

"_We know Riku." said his mother. "King Mickey explained that to us in our letter."_

"_Ok, so you know everything? The worlds and even Kingdom Hearts." said Sora just to make sure he was hearing right. They all nodded_

"_Yes Sora." said the Mayor. "And speaking of worlds, he's meeting you three at Radiant Garden. And he says to bring Aina with you."_

"_Mickey? Why?" asked Riku. He looks down at Aina._

"_We don't know." said the Mayor's wife. "He said he'll explain everything once you get there."_

"_Well then, we'd better get going." said Sora._

"_Be careful, all of you. Especially you and Aina" She hugs Kairi tightly. And looks at her other adopted daughter. _

"_We will, I promise." said Kairi as she hugged her mother._

"_And we'll keep Aina safe." said Riku as he stood, carrying Aina bridal-style. "I won't let anything happen to her."_

_Sora, Kairi and Riku said their goodbyes and headed towards the gummi-ship with Donald and Goofy(A/N: I know, I kept them quiet on purpose). When they entered the gummi-ship, Aina had woken and asked where she was. Kairi explained and Aina understood. She then asked where her room was and Goofy took her. When Goofy returned, he was scratching his head, confused._

"_What's wrong Goofy?" asked Riku._

"_She locked her door." said Goofy, still scratching his head._

"_She's always doing that. For two years now." said Kairi._

"_Why?"_

"_No one knows."_

"_We're taking off now." said Donald._

"_When would we arrive at Radiant Garden?" asked Sora._

"_We should be there by tomorrow night." Donald went to the cockpit._

"_Right, let's get some sleep." Sora yawned and stretched._

"_Yeah, I'm guessing my room is next to Aina's, Goofy?" asked Kairi._

"_Yep, the King said you two were sisters. Through adoption of course, hyuk." said Goofy. He led Sora, Kairi and Riku to their rooms._

_**Present:**_

Everyone was in their room asleep. Kairi woke up to Aina's crying. Again. She was used to this. It's been going on for two years since it happened. Kairi sat up and looked at her clock. It was passed midnight. She got out of bed and put on her rob. She opened her door and left her room to Aina's. she tried turning the knob. Locked, just like always. Many times she thought of using her Keyblade to unlock the door, go inside, go to Aina's side and hold her till the event was over. But she couldn't, especially since that one time tow years ago. Kairi sighed, and turned to go back to her room when she noticed Riku sitting on the floor, sleeping.

'He must've heard her crying' she thought as she walked back to her room.

Kairi was almost in her room when she heard noises coming for Aina's room and noticed that Aina had stopped crying. Which was strange, she usually cries the whole night. Kairi went back to Aina's room and knocked on the door.

"Aina?" Kairi waited for an answer.

"Kairi?" asked Riku's sleepy voice from the floor. "What's wrong?"

"She's not crying anymore." Kairi knocked again. "Aina, can you hear me?"

"Maybe she's sleeping." Riku stood and groaned as he stretched.

"NO, she cries the whole night, never sleeps. And I thought I heard something." She pressed her ear to the door.

"What's going on?" asked Sora as he walked towards them, yawning.

"Shh." hushed Kairi as she tried to listen. She soon heard footsteps. She then heard a slight slash and a tiny scream. She summoned Destiny's Embrace. "Someone's with her!"

"What?" yelled Riku as he summoned Way To Dawn. He stood in front of the door and started slamming himself into it. Breaking it down.

Donald and Goofy were running to them, weapons ready., when Riku finally broke down the door. He turned on the light and saw a hooded-figure standing over Aina, who was laying on the bed with a weird looking dagger in her heart. Her eyes were closed.

"NO!" shouted Riku as he lounged at the figure who quickly vanished taking the dagger with him. "Dammit!" he punched the wall.

"Aina!" yelled Kairi as she ran to her sister's side. "Aina, open your eyes!"

"Heal!" yelled Donald as he used curaga. It had no effect. "Wack! It didn't work!"

"Uh, what do we do?" asked Goofy in a worried and panic voice.

"Donald, how far are we from Radiant Garden?" asked Sora as he stood by Kairi's side, who was crying and still trying to wake Aina.

"I'll go check!" said Donald as he and Goofy ran to the cockpit quickly.

Riku went to Aina's side on the bed. He took off his jacket and hurriedly placed it over her wound. He pressed down on it to stop the bleeding. Sora and Kairi watched him. Sora thought he saw tears in Riku's eyes.

"We won't arrive at Radiant Garden for another few hours!" said Goofy as he ran in.

"Hours! We need to get there now!" cried Kairi.

"Sora!" Donald ran in. "I contacted Radiant Garden and explained our situation! The King asked for you and Kairi!" Donald ran out followed by Sora and Kairi.

"Riku?" asked Goofy. He walked towards the bed and looked at Riku with worry.

"I won't lose you." whispered Riku. He had let the tears fall he had held back. "I won't." Then he cried, for the first time.

In the cockpit. Sora, Kairi and Donald were talking to King Mickey on the big computer screen.

"Did you see his or her face?" asked Mickey.

"No, they were wearing a hood." said Sora as he held the crying Kairi.

"We have to get her help." cried Kairi. "I don't want to lose her. She's my sister."

"I know Kairi. We'll do the best we can." said Mickey. "But first we have to get her here."

"But how, we're hours away." said Donald.

"You stupid duck! Didn't you listen to a word I said before you left!" yelled Cid's voice in the background.

"Wack! You talk to fast! How was I suppose to understand a word you say!"

"Guys, now isn't the time!" said Mickey. "Cid, what did you add to the ship?"

"A teleported. It teleports you straight here in case you need an emergency!" said Cid. "It's the green button on the wall!"

"Thank Cid!" said Sora. He left Kairi's side and ran towards the green button which was in a glass box on the wall. "Radiant Garden, here we come!"

Sora punched through the glass, hitting the button and they instantly arrived at Radiant Garden. Donald landed the gummi in the garage as Sora and Kairi ran back to Aina's room.

"Riku! Grab Aina and let's go!" said Sora hurriedly. Riku looked up.

"Are you crying?" asked Kairi.

"Never mind that/" said Riku as he wiped away the tears. "What's going on?"

"We made it to Radiant Garden!"

"How-"

"Never mind that, pick her up and let's go!" said Sora, cutting him off.

Riku nodded and carefully picked up Aina into his arms. Sora and Kairi ran ahead with Riku, carrying Aina, and Goofy following. They exited the ship to see Mickey, Leon and Aerith waiting for them. Aerith ran up to Riku.

"We'll have to hurry." Aerith checks her pulse. "Her pulse is very faint. If we don't hurry, she'll die!"

"Then let's go!" said Leon. He led the way back to Merlin's house.

Mickey stayed behind along with Donald and Goofy. They went back into the ship into Aina's room.

"Uh, what are you looking for, your Majesty?" asked Goofy.

"A clue." said Mickey. He looked under the bed.

"A clue to what?" asked Donald.

"Not sure yet. But it might help us find out who wants Aina dead or at least find out who the person was that was here." Mickey saw something and grabbed it.

"What did you find?" asked Goofy as Mickey stood up, holding something in his hand.

"I don't know. But I don't think it's good." Mickey opened his hand to reveal a blood-stained ring.

**Well, this can't be good. Someone stabbed Aina and King Mickey found a ring that's covered I blood. What could this mean? and who is after Aina? Find out next time in Chapter 4.**

_Riku: I should kill you. _

_Sakkee: why? _

_Sora: you made him cry. _

_Sakkee: ooooh,…so?_

_Riku: *summons Way To Dawn* run and run fast….huh?_

_Sakkee: *pointing an arrow in a bow at him* oh Riku, you should know that I never miss and…..I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO THREATS!_

_Sora: uh oh *hides*_

_Riku: oh great *runs away quickly*_

_Sakkee: GET BACK HERE! *runs after him*_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sakkee: hello my lovely readers. Sakkee here with chapter 4. It might be a bit short but you'll get over it._

_Riku: *is covered with bandages* she meant it when she said she never miss._

_Sora: stop getting on her bad side and she won't hurt you. And bribing her with a giant cookie won't work this time._

_Riku: yeah I know. _

_Sakkee: hopefully he's learned his lesson. Right emo?_

_Riku: I'm not emo!_

_Sora: ….ok then? You guys just continue with the chapter._

**Chapter 4:**

Sora, Kairi and Riku waited outside Merlin's house with Leon, Yuffie, Cid and a man wearing red while Aerith and Merlin worked on saving Aina inside.

"Please let her be ok." whispered Kairi as Sora held her. She cried.

"She'll be fine." said Sora. He held her tightly. "She'll be fine…"

"She better be." growled Riku. Tears no longer falling. "Or I will hunt down that bastard"

"Calm down Riku." said Leon as he leaned on the wall. "She's in good hands. Aerith and Merlin know what they're doing."

Inside the house, Aerith and Merlin tried to heal Aina, who kept wincing in pain every time they touched the wound.

"Potions won't work. Curaga won't work." said Aerith worriedly. "What do we do?" She looks at Merlin.

"Well, we'll have to figure out what she was stabbed with.." said Merlin as he stroked his beard. "Hm, I wonder." He quickly walked over to his bookcase.

"What is it?" Aerith looked at him, a bit confused.

"She's a Vampire right?" Merlin ran his finger over each book.

"Well, she's half from what the King told us."

"Aha, got it." Merlin grabbed a book and flipped through the pages till he found what he was looking for. "She was stabbed with a dagger that's lethal to all Vampires. It's called 'The Immortal Killer'."

"'Immortal Killer'? Can she be saved?"

"I think so. But as you said, she's half-Vampire." Merlin read the book. "There's nothing in here about that."

"Then she must be the first."

"It's the only answer." Merlin closed the book. "Hm, I wonder if it would work."

"What?"

"She's half-Vampire, half-human. I think I know how we can heal her."

"It better not be blood." said Aerith as she kept checking Aina's pulse.\

"It's not. I need Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"What for?"

"Going to try to use the powers of Light and Dark. Can you get them for me dear." Aerith nodded and quickly left the room. She returned seconds later with Sora Kairi and Riku behind.

"What's going on?" asked Kairi.

"I need you three to summon your keyblades." said Merlin as he stroked his beard.

"What for?" asked Sora.

"They might save Aina." said Aerith

"If it's for Aina then fine." said Riku. He summoned his Keyblade. Sora and Kairi followed his action.

"What do we do now?" asked Sora.

"Use the powers of Light and Dark." said Merlin

"Light and Dark? How will that save her?" asked Kairi

"Light to heal her human side and d-"

"Darkness will heal her Vampire side." finished Riku. "Let's do it."

Sora Kairi and Riku raised their keyblades over Aina's body. Soon the keyblades left their Masters hands and floated above Aina, glowing. Sora's Keyblade floated upright while Kairi and Riku's were in a vertical position beside it. Soon the two keyblades started to circle around Sora's quickly. Light and Dark surrounded all three. Then, a beam of Light and Dark shot straight to Aina's heart. The bleeding soon stopped and the wound started to close. Soon, there was only a scar on her chest. The beam vanished and the keyblades went back to their Masters. Riku dismissed his keyblade and went to Aina's side. Sora and Kairi dismissed theirs.

"Did it work?" asked Kairi.

"Just wait." said Merlin as he smiled a little.

"Aina…" said Riku as he touched her hand.

They were soon joined by Leon, the man in red and Yuffie.

"Hey, she stopped bleeding!" said Yuffie happily.

"Yes but, is she alive?" asked the man in red.

Soon there was a silent groan. Riku paced a hand on Aina's face as she started to open her eyes. Riku grinned and sighed in relief . Aina smiled and placed a hand on his. Everyone was relieved as well, seeing that Aina was alive.

"Welcome back." said Riku as he helped Aina stand. He hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" asked Aina. She looked at Riku confusingly.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sora.

"No, she doesn't." said Kairi as she hugged her sister. "I think it's time we tell them." she whispered. Aina nodded in agreement and they both looked at the others.

"What is it? Why doesn't she remember?" asked Yuffie.

"On a full moon at midnight, I lose control." said Aina. "It happens when I drink blood too."

"That's why her door was locked Riku. She can't open locked doors when she isn't herself. She also did it because she doesn't want to hurt or kill anyone." said Kairi. "And when it's over, she has no memory of it."

"And I wouldn't want to remember any of it." Aina looked at Riku. "You said 'Welcome back'. Why?"

"Because someone tried to kill you." said Mickey as he Donald and Goofy entered the room. "And almost succeeded."

"What?" Her eyes filled with fear as she gripped Riku's hand. "Why would…?"

"It's a long story." Mickey walked over to Aina. Then, out of nowhere, he got down on one knee, bowing.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing?" squawked Donald.

"Aina, you are the Princess of all Vampires."

"I'm…what?" her eyes widen as every looked at her in shock.

**And, done! Sorry for the way I ended it. Surprised? Or did some of you already figure it out? Quiz time! Who is the man in red? Get it right and…..hm, no idea what the prize will be. Maybe I'm doing it for fun. Join us next time in Chapter 5! **

_S&R: *reads the last few lines* She's a what!_

_Sakkee: Teehee. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Sakkee: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been hitting lots and LOTS of writer's block. But enough of that, it is time for Chap-_

_Riku: Wait a second!_

_Sakkee: what is it now emo?_

_Sora: *is laughing in the background*_

_Riku: One, I'm not emo! And two, my girlfriend is not only a Vampire but a Princess too?_

_Sakkee: That is correct emo._

_Riku: I'M NOT EMO!_

_Sakkee: Sure you're not. And now, here's the finally uploaded chapter._

_Sora: *still laughing*_

_Riku: SHUT UP SORA!_

_**Chapter 5:**_

The four figures that attacked Destiny Islands appeared in a different world. A world where they came from. They walked passed destroyed houses towards a castle. The castle was heavily guarded. The guards were wearing a sort of armor and were accompanied with a few wolves. And each had their own weapons. As the four approached the castle, a black wolf stepped out.

"Chaos…" said the leader as he stopped in front of the wolf.

"Your Master knows of your failure to grab the girl." said the wolf, Chaos.

"Let me guess, the witch told him." said the first female, irritated.

"Temper as always Winona." Chaos turned and walked inside, the four following. "He only wants you Kalen."

"Of course." said the leader known as Kalen.

"Uh oh, my, my, my, it would seem…" started the younger male.

"Kalen is going to get lectured again." finished the younger female.

"Shut it you two!" growled Winona as she lowered her hood. She had deep red eyes and long red hair with a few black stripes. "So annoying."

"You three will wait out here." said Chaos as he stopped in front of a huge door. The two nodded and Winona just bared her fangs at the wolf.

"'Calm yourself, Winona." said Kalen as he followed Chaos inside.

Winona looked after Kalen. "Anything for you…."

Chaos led Kalen toward a huge chair where a man sat, waiting. Kalen stood before him and got down on one knee, bowing.

"Rise, Kalen." said the man, no emotion in his voice.

Kalen stood. "Master, forgive me for my failure. We were interfered…by keyblade Masters."

"Keyblade Masters you say? How many?"

"Three, Master, two boys and a girl. Plus a dog and a duck."

A dog and a duck? Hm…they must be the ones who serve the King of Disney Castle. It could only mean, he's going to make his move very soon and King Mickey Mouse will be telling the girl everything." The man stood. "Kalen, it is time to put our plan in order."

Kalen bows. "Yes, my lord." And with that, Kalen stood and left.

"Chaos, you know what you must do."

"Chaos smirks as he bows his head. "Find _him_ before he reunites with the King and the girl." Chaos turned and ran out of the room.

The man turns, walking towards a wooden door on the other side of the throne room. "And now, to pay a visit to my special guest."

On the other side of the door were a set of stairs that led down into a dark room. Going down the stairs, the man grabs a lit torch. When he reached the bottom, there was another wooden door with a small barred window. He opened the door and walked in. Inside was a woman whose hands were chained above her head, making her feet barely touch the ground. Her dress was torn and her legs and arms were bruised and covered in cuts. Her head was down, making her long dark brown hair cover her face. The man walked over to her and placed a hand under her chin, making her look at him. She had misty blue eyes.

"We found your daughter, Queen Isabella." This makes the woman's eye grow wide. "Hahaha, did you really think you could hide her forever?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't you touch her…"

He laughs. "Don't worry, I can't touch her…yet. Not when she's under the protection of the rat who rules Disney Castle."

"Don't you dare speak of Mickey that w-!"He slapped her in the face with force, his dark red eyes glowing with anger. "I am the King! The King of all Vampires! I will not have you speak to me that way, you filthy human!" he then cleared his throat as he straightens himself up, his eyes no longer glowing. "Now, you will tell me, where your husband is hiding."

"Never!" She gasps as he slaps her again.

"Tell me where!" His eyes glow again as his hands wrap around his throat, baring his fangs in anger. He looked her in the eyes and let her go, knowing he would not get his answer. He turns to leave.

"Stay away from my daughter." gasped Bella.

"Your half-blood daughter will die whether you tell me where he is or not. She is an abomination to our kind and should be destroyed along with you and her traitor father." And with that, he was gone. Leaving her alone in the dark room.

Bella looks down, crying. "It is you, who is the traitor…Drake."

**And that's is all for chapter 4. Sorry if it's too short. But I wanted to get started on the next chapter while it's still fresh in my mind. I hope you all like it. Read, Review but don't you DARE flame. Until next time, Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sakkee: *runs in and bows* Sorry for taking forever to update! I had to take a break because of this damn writer's block. **_

_**Riku: Plus, she's had to take care of some personal issues.**_

_**Sora: Yeah, Mental issues. OW!**_

_**Sakkee: Shut up Sora! *holding a rod***_

_**Riku: Everyday she has a new weapon… **_

_**Sakkee: Anyway, hopefully, the writer's block is gone for good this time because I've been brainstorming with some good ideas.**_

_**Sora: *looks at Riku* is that a good thing?**_

_**Riku: Uh, it might be for the readers but I'm not so sure if it's a good thing for us…**_

_**Sakkee: *smirks* just wait and see boys, wait and see. And now, Chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

___**Sora & Riku: We're screwed.**_

**Chapter 6:**

_Mickey was walking through a busy village where people were talking, laughing, shopping and greeting him with a wave and a bow as he walked past them. The village was peaceful and full of joy. He always made sure to visit this world whenever he had the time from his duties at Disney Castle. The world of Vampires, where a King, a very close friend of his, reigns. He headed for the castle where King Aiden lived with his Queen, Isabella. It was a special day, for the Queen had given birth to a little baby girl. A very special baby, who was only half Vampire. _

_As he reached the castle, he had a feeling a being watched. He looked around and saw nothing. Then he walked inside, guards greeting him with a nod. As he walked in, he was greeted by a man with long black hair pulled back in a low pony tail and blood-red eyes. His skin was pale and he was tall. He wore what looked like a black suit but with no tie. And around his neck, he wore a small black cross with blood rubies. This was King Aiden of the Vampires._

"_My old friend, it's good to see you." Said Aiden as he shook hands with the small King of Disney Castle._

"_And you as well, Aiden." Said Mickey as he smiled. "And congratulations on your new baby girl."_

"_Thank you, Isabella is with her in the garden. Come and see them." Aiden led the way and Mickey followed to the castle's garden. _

_The garden was in the center of the castle. It was covered with red roses and in the center was a huge fountain where a woman sat holding a baby in her arms. The woman had long silver/white hair and violet eyes. Her skin was fair and radiant. She was shorter than Aiden. She wore a long flowing red dress. Around her neck she wore what looked like a pair of angel wings with a red rose in the middle. This was Queen Isabella, the most beautiful person Mickey has ever seen. As he and Aiden approached her, he got a closer look at the baby in her arms and smiled. He can see she'll be just like her mother when she is older. Except for her eyes, which were a rare set. She had one red eye and one black. He smiled more when the baby girl looked at him and giggled._

"_She's beautiful." He said as he looked at the two. Isabella looked up and smiled at Mickey._

"_Hello Mickey and thank you." She looked down at her daughter and cooed at her softly._

"_Her name is Aina, it means joy in Celtic." Said Aiden as he sat beside Isabella. "_

"_And we chose Rose as her middle name. Aina Rose Kurgan" Said Aiden as he stroked his daughter's head lightly._

"_That's a beautiful name. Perfect for a Princess." Said Mickey. He was about to speak again when a guard ran in along with a white wolf._

"_Your Majesties, we have intruders heading this way. We believe it's him and his followers." Said the guard. This made Aiden and Isabella stand, Isabella holding Aina closely to her protectively._

"_I request you get the Queen and Princess to safety, Sire." Said the white wolf. Aiden nodded and turned to his wife. _

"_Bella, it's time to go." He said. Isabella nodded and Mickey looked at Aiden with seriousness in his eyes._

"_I'll help anyway I can." He summoned his keyblade. The wolf nodded in thanks and looked at the King._

"_Sire, they'll be here soon. I'll have the guards evacuate the vil-" Before the wolf could finish, there was an explosion from outside and soon, there was screaming. Aiden turned to the guard._

"_Get every one of my guards and defend this castle while I get the Queen and Princess to safety! And save any survivors of the village!" The guard nodded and ran out of the garden to do his duties as the King's Captain. Aiden then turned to Mickey. "I'm sending Bella and Aina to your world." Mickey nodded._

"_Right, let's get going then." Mickey led the way out of the garden and to the castle's gummi-ship garage. Aiden stayed close to Isabella who kept her baby close. The white wolf followed closely behind_

_They reached the garage where some of the guards waited. As they walked in, they heard screams down the hall. They were getting closer. Aiden quickly pulled out a sword as he lead his wife and child to a gummi-ship only to stop as a man and four hooded-figures appeared before them. It was Drake and his followers. The wolf growled and bared his teeth at the five of them as Mickey stood beside him. Aiden stood in front of his family protectively, sword held tightly in his hand and his fangs bared._

"_You're not welcome here, traitor." Growled the wolf. A growl came from behind Drake and a black wolf stepped forward. "Chaos…" The white wolf growled more._

"_Been a long time, Fang." Chaos growled back at Fang, standing in front of the white wolf._

"_What do you want, Drake you are not welcomed here." Said Aiden._

"_The death of your family. Especially the death of her." Said Drake as he pointed to the baby in Isabella's arms._

"_Never!" Shouted Isabella as she held Aina more protectively._

"_You're a monster to want to kill a child Drake!" Yelled Mickey angrily as he gripped his keyblade._

"_Don't speak to our master that way, rodent!" Warned Winona as she removed her hood, ready to attack Mickey._

"_The monster is not me, but that child in your arms Isabella." Sneered Drake. "An abomination. She will destroy everything and everyone."_

"_You lie! You are the monster! You are destroying everything and everyone, Drake!" Cried Isabella as she held her baby in one arm and pulled out a dagger from under her dress. "You will not harm my daughter!"_

"_Come, Isabella, I'm waiting for your move." Drake smirked as he opened his arms, welcoming her attack._

"_No, Isabella, you must protect your daughter." Said Mickey as he looked at the Queen of the Vampire. Isabella nodded and backed away, the guards staying close to her. _

_Mickey turned back to Drake only to notice one of his followers was missing. He looked around until he heard a scream and Aiden's yell. He turned and saw that Kalen had stabbed Isabella from behind and was reaching out for the baby. Fang jumped between the baby and Kalen's hand, growling with a protective stance. Aiden was running towards Kalen, sword ready. Before he could strike, Kalen vanished and reappeared at his master's side. Mickey ran over and checked on Isabella. Aiden held her in his arms, glaring at Drake angrily._

"_Aiden…" Isabella spoke weakly. Aiden looked down at his wife, sadness and anger in his eyes. "You have to get Aina to safety. Take her to a place where…he'll never find her…" She touched his cheek lightly. _

"_Wrong, Isabella, I'll always find her. No matter where you hide her, no matter how much protection you put around her, I'll find her and I'll kill her." Said Drake coldly as he started to walk towards them._

"_G-go!" Yelled Isabella as she pushed Aiden away. Aiden looked at his wife then nodded reluctantly and picked up his daughter. "I'll come back for you, I promise Bella!" He backed away. "Fang, protect her till I return."_

"_Of course, Sire." Said Fang as he quickly stood in front of the Queen who sat up slowly, dagger in her hand._

"_Aiden, I know where you can take her." Said Mickey hurriedly as he went to the King of the Vampires side. "Just follow me and hurry." He vanished in a flash of light. _

_Aiden looked at his wife then at Drake who started to run towards him. Aiden quickly threw a ball of darkness at Drake then quickly opened a dark portal and ran through, the portal closing behind him._

* * *

"We arrived at Destiny Islands and placed you on the doorstep of the Mayor." Said Mickey as he looked at Aina, who looked at him quietly, still in a bit of shock from Mickey telling her who she was.

Sora and the others were all listening quietly to Mickey's story of what had happened in the World of the Vampires. Mickey stood and walked over to Aina, pulling out a piece of cloth that was folded. He stood in front of her and unfolded the cloth, revealing the black cross pendent with the blood rubies and handed it to her.

"This was your father's. He asked me to give it to him when I tell you who you really are." Aina looked at him then at the cross. She took it and held it tightly, looking down.

"Did he go back to her…?" She asked.

Mickey nodded. "But when we got back, he had already taken over. We searched everywhere for your mother. Soon found her chained in the dungeon. We tried to free her but she told us to leave. That your father should go into hiding until the moment was right to take back their kingdom. Your father refused to leave but she insisted and so, we did as we were told." Mickey looked down sadly. "We went our separate ways. I never found out where Aiden went into hiding. Even Fang went into hiding."

The man in red, who they soon learned was Vincent Valentine, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stood up straight and looked at Mickey. "There are rumors in Midgar of a man wearing a cloak living in an abandoned building with a white dog. This may be your King of Vampires."

**Haha! I end the chapter here. So, who knew the man in red was Vincent Valentine? And who thought it was Auron? Well those who thought it was Auron, YOU PHAIL! Any who, could the man living in the abandoned building be Aiden, the King of Vampires? Or is it really just a rumor? Find out next time…in a few chapters! Haha! I'm cruel.**

_**Riku: Damn straight you're cruel. **_

_**Sakkee: Oh shut up Riku, just be glad your girlfriend is alive.**_

_**Riku…**_

_**Sora: Nope, he's still not over having a girlfriend…hey I liked one of the reviews you got by the way,**_

_**Sakkee: Which one?**_

_**Sora: Riku's got a girlfriend! A Vampire girlfriend!**_

_**Sakkee: Hahahaha!**_


End file.
